


The Gay Shadowhunter Squad

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pride, Self Confidence, Self-Acceptance, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: “No, Aline. I will not put this stuff on my face during work,” he replied, voice hard and leaving no room for question.“Why not? It would serve them bigoted assholes right. Being forced to take orders from a man wearing rainbow paint on his cheeks,” she smirked, raven black eyes dancing excitedly with mischief.





	The Gay Shadowhunter Squad

“Come on, Alec! It’s just a bit of paint!”

Alec stared at his cousin as if she’d just grown two heads right before his very eyes. It wasn’t so much the paint that she was trying to put on his face that worried him than it was what the paint would represent. Something The Clave would probably frown upon sporting during working hours. Especially if you were head of an institute.

It was currently pride month, as he’d come to learn from his boyfriend last week. It was an entire month dedicated to celebrating the LGBT community and everything it represents. And tonight they planned to go out and celebrate. As much as Alec secretly yearned to openly express his sexuality before his peers, he knew he just couldn’t. Things at the institute were already pretty shaky right now, he couldn’t just waltz in with rainbow paint all over his face and add onto the shitstorm. And it would cause one. He just knew it.

“No, Aline. I will not put this stuff on my face during work,” he replied, voice hard and leaving no room for question.

Aline had never been good at knowing when to back down. Which was basically never.

“Why not? It would serve them bigoted assholes right. Being forced to take orders from a man wearing rainbow paint on his cheeks,” she smirked, raven black eyes dancing excitedly with mischief.

Alec couldn’t deny that there was some sorta thrill that rushed through him as he imagined what she described. How powerful he would be able to feel, putting those homophobic shadowhunters in their place while wearing the colors that represented so much of what they despised. But before his imagination could get too wrapped up in the theory, he shook the thought from his head. It could still get him into loads of trouble.

“ _Aleeeccc_ ,” Aline whined. “You know you want to,” she grinned as she shook the paintbrush in front of his eyes.

He was just about to shoot her down yet again when his whole world strut into the room, looking as beautiful as ever dressed up in a deep purple blazer and white skinny jeans.

And there, sitting innocently upon the warlock’s cheeks, was a series of intricate swirls of pink, purple, and blue. The bisexual flag colors. Of course.

“Daring,” Magnus purred, approaching him in his infamous cat-like strut, eyes dark and mysterious. Alec’s breath quite literally caught in his throat.

This man was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it.

“Y-yes?” He winced at the stutter in his voice. Just when he thought he’d gotten over that childish habit, Magnus “Sex On Legs” Bane would walk into the room and instantly send his mind and heart into a marathon race to see which could go faster. His heart always won. Every single time.

Magnus ran his fingertips slowly over his lips. His nails were painted in much the same fashion as his face, Alec noticed.

“How about you listen to this lovely cousin of yours and put on the paint,” he suggested, fluttering his eyelashes suggestively as he did so.

It took Alec a lot longer than he cared to admit to come back to reality. His mind had been too preoccupied with images of his beautiful boyfriend screaming his name and writhing beneath his naked body as he fucked him into oblivion. The only thing on his breathtaking body would be the paint decorating his cheeks. Alec almost lost all strength in his legs.

“I...Magnus I just...” he whispered, trying to force out a coherent thought from his lust-ridden brain. He could no longer think of a single good reason not to comply with his boyfriend’s request.

With one look into Magnus’ bright, golden cat eyes, he came to two equally powerful realizations. One, he was a total goner for this unworldly man. And two, his warlock knew just exactly what he was doing to the younger shadowhunter.

The fingers on the lips dropped down to the waistband of his jeans, slipping ever so slightly beneath the material. Magnus’ lips were suddenly pressed against his ear, hot breath sending the remaining blood in his body straight down to the erection straining tight against his jeans. “Come on, pretty boy. Wear it and tonight, after we go clubbing, I’ll be sure to show you just how _grateful_ I am,” he laughed, breathy and mind-numbing against his skin.

“Aline, go get the paint.”

Magnus grinned in triumph and summoned the paint from the dresser and into Aline’s hands. With one quick, dirty kiss against his trembling lips, his sinful warlock was gone just as quickly as he’d came.

The paint felt cold and uninviting against his cheeks, and he clenched his eyes shut tight. When it was all over, he was relieved to see that she had chosen something simple. Just a simple rainbow pattern under his eyes, eerily similar to the eye black that football players wore to reduce the effects of the sun’s glare.

“Are you ready?” His cousin grinned excitedly as she waved at the freshly painted rainbow butterflies she’d drawn onto her own face.

He nodded solemnly.

“I hereby commence the very first act of societal defiance by The Gay Shadowhunter Squad!” Aline cried out with a dramatic wave of her arms.

He only rolled his eyes as he left the bedroom. He loved his cousin dearly, but sometimes she really could be a bit much.

“You guys look amazing!” Helen gushed from where she was sat on one of the chairs when they entered the living room. She, herself, was wearing a litter of rainbow polka dots below her eyes.

Aline blushed as she bent down to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips. “You look even better,” she whispered.

“Awwwwww! Alexander why can’t you ever be that romantic?” Magnus cooed at his side.

His boyfriend had to kiss the pout off of his lips.

“It’s time to show these bigots how it’s done,” Helen winked as she slung her arm over Aline’s shoulder and pulled her flush against her side.

Magnus pulled him in for one last, filthy kiss. His voice was low and raspy when he spoke. “See you tonight, my love.”

He couldn’t wait.

When Alec, Aline, and Helen burst through the doors of The New York Institute, all of the heads in the ops center literally turned to face the interruption. Alec thought he’d feel guilty and ashamed at the disapproving and slightly angry expressions of his fellow Shadowhunters. But, in this moment, as he and his cousin and her girlfriend strut through the halls like they owned the damn place, he felt nothing but unhinged power. Along with it, pride, adrenaline, and satisfaction filled his chest to the brim. He thought he would burst.

Among the sea of ugly looks and embarrassed expressions, he spotted his sister and parabatai standing at one of the monitors nearest to the elevators. Jace gave him a small nod of approval before he turned back to what he’d been doing before at the screen. Isabelle, however, bounced excitedly in her place, eyes shining bright with equal parts shock and delight.

But most of all, she looked proud of him. And that really did things to his heart. To know that at least one member of his family accepted him without an ounce of prejudice.

And that night, after the gang had finished partying the night away at Pandemonium, Magnus made good on his promise to show Alec just how grateful he really was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got my inspiration from the Helen Blackthorn actress reveal for Shadowhunters. I got so excited that I just had to write something with Heline.


End file.
